Legacy of TrappedClan
A special thanks to Blade for helping me with editing! 'Allegiances' TrappedClan LEADER DARKSTAR- sleek black tom with piercing blue eyes and two white spots on his left front paw. DEPUTY BLAZE- golden she-cat with over-dramatically visible muscles and pale green eyes. PUREBLOODS BLACK- pure black she-kit with blue eyes. Darkstar's kit. SPLASH- black-and-white tom kit with blue eyes. Darkstar's kit. LIFEBLOOD- white she-kit with gray eyes. Darkstar's kit. BRUTAL- a huge blue-grey tom with amber eyes and pale grey stripes. POUNCER- calico she-cat with yellow eyes and a white tail-tip. TORAK- white tom with patches of storm gray and blue eyes. SIREN- dark brown tom with very thin white stripes along his tail and green eyes. STORM- dark gray tom with green eyes; Siren's brother. KILLER- golden tabby tom with reddish amber eyes. WOLF- light gray tom with a white belly/chest/muzzle and a fluffy tail. His eyes are a shade of pale yellow. DARE- apprentice-aged, light brown tabby she-cat with pretty amber eyes and a white muzzle. SERVANTS SQUIRRELFLIGHT- fiery colored she-cat with blazing green eyes. Formerly of ThunderClan. CHERRYFALL- brown she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws. Formerly of ThunderClan. AMBERMOON- small, pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Formerly of ThunderClan. LILYHEART- long-haired, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes. Formerly of ThunderClan. LEAFPOOL- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, and a white chest/paws/tail-tip. Formerly the ThunderClan Medicine Cat.' '''LEOPARDKIT'- yellow she-kit with blue eyes and dark brown leopard spots. Squirrelflight's kit.' '''HEATHERTAIL'- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Originally from WindClan.' '''TIGERHEART'- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Originally from ShadowClan.' ' More Coming Soon 'Prologue' A Night is broken by cries of cats in pain. A storm breaks out with blood-stained rain. A Clan Rises. Darkness Falls. :A night that never should have happened. Of course, you think that is just my opinion. But you will find that you are very wrong. Even StarClan forbade this night from happening, but sometimes even StarClan cannot control a growing darkness. :A sleek black cat with eyes of blue and a pelt soaked with the blood of his enemies jumped onto a large grey tree that shone in the moonlight. His face was twisted with malice, and his eyes were full of a dangerous pleasure. He observed the cats in the clearing, who were staring up at him with fear so thick he could smell it. :A few of the cats below him were staring at the three bodies at the foot of the Great Tree, devastated beyond word. The bodies that lay there, torn and slumped, were the bodies of three of the leaders of the Four Clans... the leaders who had once ruled over the gaping cats. But the thought that the fire of the Four Clans was vanquished pleased the black cat, and it pleased the cats he ruled over, of course. :"I am your leader now." He sneered at the beaten, battle-scarred cats. "Does anyone deny that?" he asked, daring them to challenge him. :Only one cat stepped forward. His fur was the color of fresh forest soil, and his eyes were usually bright and amber, but the recent battle had dulled them. "I deny it!" he snarled, his fur bristling. :The black cat was surprised at the brown tabby's foolish bravery. He leaped from the tree and approached the cat, his back arched, looking many times larger. "What did you say, slave?" he snarled into the cat's face, hoping to gain his fear. But the cat did not flinch, and looked more defiant then ever. :"My name is Brambleclaw!" The cat's voice rang across the clearing. "And I said I deny it." :The Black cat smiled evilly, showing rows of sharpened teeth. "Well, Brambleclaw, I admire you speaking up for you little 'friends'. Such bravery and devotion needs to be rewarded...." Darkstar pounced on Brambleclaw's back, his cruel claws digging into Brambleclaw's spine. Brambleclaw tried to shake him off, but Darkstar clung to him like a burr. :"I'm not being beaten so easily!" Brambleclaw yowled, and smashed his back into the ground, crushing Darkstar along with it. But Darkstar wriggled free and faced Brambleclaw again, seemingly unscathed. :"Good move," Darkstar mocked. "Where did you learn that, in play-fights with kits?" :Brambleclaw cried with rage and charged towards his opponent, but Darkstar nimbly avoided the attack, and Brambleclaw charged head-first into the Great Tree. He was stunned briefly, but not briefly enough. Darkstar was upon him like a rabbit, and he opened his jaws wide, burying them into the back of Brambleclaw's neck. Brambleclaw shook himself pitifully, but his movements were slow and clumsy, and Darkstar could hold on to him with no problem whatsoever. :"No!" A fiery colored she-cat with a swollen belly rushed in Brambleclaw's direction, but two of Darkstar's guards pinned her onto the ground. She thrashed feebly beneath them, but she was too late to stop Darkstar. An earsplitting CRACK was already echoing around the hollow. Bramblestar fell from Darkstar's jaws, ragged and dead like a mangled piece of fresh-kill. Several of Darkstar's cats yowled with triumph. :Darkstar licked the blood off his paws gingerly as the former Clan cats looked horrified. "This is what will happen to any''one who questions me. And I mean ''any''one," he said. He searched the cats' faces. "Does anyone else deny my leadership?" His words were greeted with absolute silence. Squirrelflight let out a thin wail. :Darkstar spat on Brambleclaw's body. "Dump this corpse in the lake with the rest of them," he ordered two of his cats, nodding to the other victims who lay strewn around the Island. "And get this screaming she-cat out of here. And, Brutal, could you round up the remaining prisoners?" :Brutal nodded. "They'll be in your prison before you know it!" he said, with somewhat of a cruel glint in his eye. "Hey, Pouncer! Help me round up this band of sorry crow-food eaters, will you?" :A calico she-cat answered his call. "It would be my pleasure, Brutal," she said, advancing upon the prisoners and licking her chops. :Darkstar watched mercilessly as the former clan cats were bitten and scratched until they were in a perfect circle, with ''his cats surrounding them. Some cats begged for mercy, but even in the deepest depths of his heart, mercy was not something Darkstar possessed. He jumped back up onto the tree and scraped his claws on the bark beneath him, lifting them so that they glinted evilly in the moonlight. He scanned the clearing to make sure he had the cats' full attention, and proceeded to yowl out a single sentence: "Welcome to the Dark Forest living!" 'Chapter One: Those Below Serving Those Up Above' :"Mama, why do we always have to serve them? They're kits, just like I am!" :Squirrelflight sighed. She was questioned like this by her only child almost every day. "It's because they're Purebloods, remember, Leopardkit?" Squirrelflight said, exasperated. :"That's right," snarled Black, Darkstar's kit. Her eyes were a piercing blue, just like her father's, and Squirrelflight could feel her hot gaze. "We're not FourClan Cats. I mean, we weren't FourClanners like you were." She glared at Leopardkit until Leopardkit whimpered. :Black's brother, Splash, yawned as Leopardkit stuffed more moss into his already soft bed. "Hey, servant, get me a fat, juicy rabbit, will you?" He spoke to Squirrelflight as if she were an apprentice. "And, kit-servant, will you get some more moss? This bed isn't nearly as comfortable as it should be." :Squirrelflight had the urge to clout his ear and tell him what a spoiled brat he was, but she had no choice but to obey him. She was a servant. A nameless servant who existed only to be ordered, and lived only to obey. :But it was not always like this..., she thought bitterly. :But the kit's mew broke her thoughts. "Hurry up, servant! I'm hungry!" Splash whined. :The kit's guard poked his head in the den. "Is everything alright, kits?" he said gently. :"This servant won't bring me my food fast enough, and I'm HUNGRY!" he mewled. :The guard padded over to Squirrelflight, and before she could defend herself, he slashed her ear. "Next time, pick up the pace, or I will report you to Darkstar!" :Darkstar. The murderer of her mate. The word instantly flipped the switch in Squirrelflight's mind to obey at all costs. Darkstar was a brutal, merciless cat, and the name itself controlled her. The pain in her ear dulled by the fear, she bowed low to the guard. "I will do it immediately, Siren." :Siren nodded, looking pleased, and slunk out of the den. :Leopardkit padded over to Squirrelflight, completely unsurprised. Being beaten by the guards had become such a normal thing for Leopardkit to see, and that broke Squirrelflight's heart. "Mama, why are they so mean?" she asked calmly, her soft brown eyes unblinking. :Squirrelflight didn't know what to say. She felt a sob rising in her throat, and gurgled out an indecipherable response. :Darkstar's third kit, a white kit with gray eyes, cocked her head to one side. "You may go." she said in her soft voice. "I will ask Siren to get Splash a rabbit." :Squirrelflight nodded, thanking StarClan- or what remained of StarClan- for the break, and padded away, Leopardkit at her heels. "Mother, I understand you are upset, but... why now?" she asked curiously. "I just asked why they were mean." :"It's not that," Squirrelflight said, finding her voice again. "Now, you run along," she said more briskly. "I'm going to go grab something for Flea." :Leopardkit looked confused, but then nodded and scurried away. Squirrelflight sighed, and allowed tears to fall from her eyes. She was thankful that Leopardkit left before they fell. She would never forgive herself if Leopardkit were to see her like this. :She walked submissively over to the prey pile, which was guarded by two fierce-looking cats. :"What do you want?" One of them snarled. "Prey? Servants don't get any prey, runt." :Squirrelflight shook her head. "I was assigned to feed the prisoners." It was a risky move, but she had to try. :Surprisingly enough, the other guard stepped away. "Only two pieces, y'hear me? Two pieces. The rest are for the Purebloods." :Squirrelflight bent down and grabbed two dead mice. She dipped her head to the guards and carried the prey to the prisoners den, for the cats whose only wrong was to enter this thwarted world. 'Chapter Two: The Only Prisoner' :Flea was a raggedy old rogue with flea-bitten skin, and her grayed fur gave away her age. She proved to be an easy opponent when the torturous cats caught her in their so-called "territory". Ever since she was a kit, she had heard tales of honored Clans of cats living by the huge lake, and that these cats were as loyal as lions and were the wise guardians of the forest. What happened to those cats? Why is this Clan so cruel? :"Flea?" someone meowed. Flea shivered as a cold wind blew in, and turned around. Her face lit up with delight, which was rare. :"Squirrel!" Flea meowed. "How nice to see you! Did you bring something for old Flea, then?" :Squirrelflight nodded and pawed at her two mice. "Of course! Since when don't I bring you prey?" she said. "And it's Squirrel''flight'', remember?" she reminded Flea. :Flea sighed. "Sorry, dearie. As rogues, none of my parents ever had fancy names like so." she said. :"Understandably." Squirrelflight said, sneaking a bite out of one of the mice. :Flea stood in front of the mice. "Leave them alone! They're mine!" She joked. :"No; they're mine now!" She howled with laughter and launched herself gently at Flea. :The playfight lasted a few minutes longer, but it wasn't too long before another guard, Storm, jumped into the den. "So, let me see. A prisoner and a servant, fooling around? Well, I'm going to put an end to that.. with my teeth!" he said evilly, his face in a corrupted sneer. :Storm grabbed Flea's scruff and flung her into the den wall. She shrieked as she hit the cold stone and fell, looking broken. Squirrelflight winced when the guard charged into her shoulder, but she did not dare make any noise. :"Don't you just love it when the trapped cats misbehave? I love to beat them up!" Said Torak, who had just strolled up to Storm with a goofy grin on his face. :"Shut up!" hissed Storm, who struck Torak with unsheathed claws. Torak stalked away, looking dejected. :Storm grunted. "Now get out of here, servant, or I'll make you!" he growled to Squirrelflight. "Do you get my drift?" :Squirrelflight faced him with fierce green eyes. The guard laughed. "Staring at me won't get you anywhere- except out of this den!" He whacked Squirrelflight's head with his paw, and shoved her out of the den while she was stunned. :"Disgusting, cowardly rat!" Squirrelflight growled under her breath. :Squirrelflight dashed away, her concern for Flea melting away to anger. Why did it have to be like this? Why did there have to be so much abuse? It wasn't fair. But she knew she couldn't stay angry; what if Leopardkit saw? :Be strong, for Leopardkit! But the encouraging words were shattered by a voice that made her blood chill. :"Wait." 'Chapter Three: Guilt' :Squirrelflight turned around, her belly churning. And she saw the face she had hoped would not be behind her: the face of Darkstar. His deputy, Blaze, sat beside him, a smirk written on her face. :A fire began to burn in Squirrelflight's stomach, replacing the churning fear. You were the one who stole my rank as deputy! She thought with rage. I will get my place back; just you wait, Blaze. :Darkstar's gaze was colder than the middle of Leaf-bare. As soon as he licked his chops and showed his blood-stained teeth, she knew she was in trouble. "So, servant, are we stealing prey now?" :Squirrelflight swallowed, and prayed to StarClan that this would work. "I took prey to the prisoners, your majesty," Squirrelflight said, trying to keep her voice even. :Darkstar looked interested. "Really? And who asked you to do that, servant?" he said, his eyes narrowed. "I don't believe I put you on Feeding Duty." :"I... it... Pouncer told me to!" Squirrelflight blurted out the she-cat's name, unsure of what else to say. "I did not disobey... I only did what I was told, your Majesty." Squirrelflight said, trembling. :Darkstar looked surprised. Truly surprised, not his normal mock surprise. "Pouncer? Really?" he said, quickly catching himself before anyone else could notice. Darkstar fell silent, trying to find words. Narrowing his eyes to glimmering slits of malice, he growled out a response. "I don't believe a word you say, servant. Pouncer is a pureblood; you are not. Give me one good reason why I should trust what you say." :Frantic, Squirrelflight had no choice but to deepen the lie to the extreme. "It's true, your highness!" She said, her mew softening to a whisper. "Not only that, Pouncer's been ordering other servants around, too, just when you aren't around to see. She..." Squirrelflight paused hesitantly, just to make the act seem real. "She said that- that you were just a poor as mousedung excuse for a leader. She promised that as soon as she had the chance, she'd kill you and Blaze so she could be the ultimate leader of your cats." :Blaze's shimmering green eyes widened with horror and shock. Even Darkstar, whose face was like that of one carved in stone, looked unnerved by the startling confession of Pouncer's so-called betrayal. :"Why haven't you told us this sooner, servant?" Darkstar's hiss had been hushed to a nervous murmur, but he still sounded very suspicious. :"I accidently discovered her plans," Squirrelflight said, "but Pouncer caught me. She said that if I dared to tell anyone..." Her words trailed off. :"She would kill you." Darkstar finished. Thoughtfully, he added, "I see." :Squirrelflight couldn't help feeling anxious. Whenever Darkstar had that contemplative expression, It usually meant a plot was brewing inside his StarClan-forsaken skull. She began to walk away, but Darkstar had other plans. "Stop, servant." He ordered. "I have one more question for you." :Squirrelflight's fur shook like a sapling in the wind. "And what would that be, your majesty?" :Darkstar drew his tongue slowly over one of his black paws evilly. "Are you loyal to me forever, servant? Are you loyal to TrappedClan?" :Right then, Squirrelflight had the terrible urge to yowl in his smug, stupid face, "Never, you mouse-brained, dung-licking, flea-biting murderous twerp!" And knock the fox-face into the mud; but, though entertaining it may have been, she didn't exactly have the inclination to die. So instead, she simply gritted her teeth to hold back her wrath and cowered before the hateful leader. "Your great and powerful majesty, I am forever faithful to you and your honorable code." Not that there's anything honorable about it! :"Excellent." Darkstar nodded, pleased with her respect. Without another word, he stalked away, and Blaze was at his heels like an eager Kittypet. :Squirrelflight gasped, her stomach churning. O, great and merciful StarClan, what have I done? 'Chapter Four: Punishment of the Innocent' A troubled cat Sleeps with a troubled mind. The words are said, By her a fate is signed. Torn fur, Bloodied claws, Infractions of the laws. Scars of war. Innocence. :The sun awoke. The morning of regret arrived. :Squirrelflight turned restlessly in her nest, screaming. "Stop! Stop! Fight me, not her!" She twisted and turned, growling and lashing at the air, when she felt a gentle paw on her shoulder. :Squirrelflight woke at once, gasping for breath. She turned to scratch at the cat, but relaxed when she saw the friendly face. "Hello, Squirrelflight! You were making lots of weird noises!" It was Cherryfall, a close friend of hers. :Cherryfall had received her warrior name on the night of the attack, which was only a few moons ago. Her brother had not witnessed the attack himself, but had died before he had a chance, falling off a steep ridge and drowing in the raging water below. Despite all of this, Cherryfall remained cheerful and brightened the other cats spirits, which must have enraged Darkstar. Squirrelflight was worried for her, actually. :Squirrelflight shook the dirt out of her pelt. "I know. I was just having a bad dream." Squirrelflight assured her, biting her lip to conceal the truth of her vicious vision. :"Okay!" Cherryfall meowed cheerfully. "Well, we'd better get to work, then? Oh, and guess what: I get to entertain Darkstar's kits! It will be marvelous!" Cherryfall jumped around, speaking so quickly Squirrelflight could barely understand her. :"That's great." Squirrelflight murmured distantly. "They are a pawful. You'd better watch out." :Cherryfall stopped immediately. "What's wrong?" Cherryfall demanded. Squirrelflight was about to reply, but Cherryfall interrupted her again. "I can tell when something's wrong! Those things you said didn't have the Squirrelflight flare I know." :Squirrelflight looked away. "Did anything happen while I was sleeping? Anything... unusual?" :A loud yowl came from outside the den. "All cats will gather here to hear the words of His Majesty, Darkstar!" :Cherryfall shook her pelt excitedly, the seriousness on her muzzle dissapearing. "I don't think so, but something is certainly happening now!" She bounced out of the den quickly, while Squirrelflight walked out cautiously, and nearly exploded at the dreaded scene in front of her. :Darkstar sat on top of what was left of the Highledge, which creaked and made sounds of diminishing wood under the slim cat's weight. Beneath the Highledge, was Pouncer, with her head no longer high. Instead, she was hunched, and her battered head bowed. :Oh, why StarClan, why? Why did I do it? Squirrelflight thought, her heart beating so quickly she thought it would break from her chest and leap across the former hills of WindClan. Squirrelflight knew all too well what would happen to the cowering she-cat. :Darkstar stepped forward, and began to speak. "Purebloods of TrappedClan, I regret to say that one of us has infracted the rules." Yowls of protest exploded around the clearing, but were silenced immediately by the flick of Darkstar's tail. :Pouncer lifted herself off the dust and looked at Darkstar in complete awe. "Darkstar, please, what have I done?" She trembled. :Darkstar unsheathed his claws. "Don't lie to me! I have seen the way you treat the clan. You stroll around acting like the Clan leader, and the only clan leader here is me, runt. Oh, don't try to deny it, you piece of foxdung! Threatening servants, playing with the laws, plotting to kill your own leader and his deputy..." Darkstar spat one accusation after another at the terrified pureblood. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out about this, Pouncer?" :Pouncer shook her head, shocked beyond measure. "Darkstar, I swear I haven't..." :Darkstar ignored her. "Let us make an example of her!" :The Purebloods roared with agreement. :Darkstar looked around. "Brutal, Wolf, Killer!" :Three cats walked forward and surrounded the she-cat: one blue-grey, one pale grey, and one a tabby. :Darkstar sat silently for a few seconds, building suspense in the crowd of cats, but a deep growl rumbled in his throat. :"Tear this pitiful she-cat to pieces." :The three cats surrounding her exchanged glances of awe, each gaze seeming to say Should we? She is our friend. :But Darkstar would not let them. He jumped up, fur bristling. "Fools! Tear her to pieces or each and every one of you will die!" :Brutal looked stricken, and Squirrelflight could almost hear his thoughts. My mate... can't hurt her... don't listen to Darkstar... :Blaze looked at the scene intently. "Darkstar, Brutal is Pouncer's mate, no?" :"There are no mates here." Darkstar hissed. "Connections to others are for kits to their mothers." The little rhyme chilled Squirrelflight to the bone. :Blaze looked thoughtful. "I have an idea if you will allow me, Darkstar." :"No!" Darkstar yowled. "The Killing will begin now." :Blaze did not try to argue her point, dipping her head in submission to Darkstar. :Squirrelflight heard a shriek from Pouncer as Wolf lunged at her and his teeth sunk into her shoulder. Killer reluctantly held her down, guilt in his red eyes. :Squirrelflight had the unbearable urge to run forward and save the she-cat from a crime she did not commit, but she could not. She would likely be killed in Pouncer's place, and what would happen to her poor kit? :Brutal was clearly unsure of what to do. Perhaps he was not the mindless drone Squirrelflight had always thought he was. Perhaps deep inside, there was a tiny flame in that cold heart... would he save her? :But the uncertainty left. His eyes became cold, his face murderous. Pouncer stared at him, frightened by the change of emotion. "Brutal...?" she gasped, the weight of Wolf and Killer crushing. :"Good-bye, Pouncer." Brutal said harshly, and slashed her throat with his sharp claws. :Pouncer gasped. Thick red blood poured from the wound in her neck, and she desperately flailed her claws about. But no cat rushed to her aid. Every cat stood rock still, watching the bleeding cat with cold silence. :But Brutal would not stop. He pummeled the she-cat's belly with his front paws, even as she sat there, defenseless. This only made the Purebloods watching chuckle. :Wolf followed his lead, and slashed Pouncer's ears until blood trickled down her face. :At last, Pouncer could bear the torture no more. "Murder." she whispered, and her head fell back, lifeless. Even the Purebloods were silent. 'Chapter Five: "He Knows"' :Squirrelflight didn't speak for days after that incident. Her heart had been left more wounded than poor Pouncer. :At least Pouncer could die and leave her pain behind. But Squirrelflight was quite a different story. :"You seem sad." Splash said brusquely. :Squirrelflight looked up at Darkstar's kit, but looked away and refused to answer. :I've caused cats to die again! What have I done? the thought erupted in her mind. :"Yes, you do look a bit... unnerved." Lifeblood said, her gray eyes dark and concerned. :"Knock it off!" Black said, swatting her sister with her paw. "I'm trying to nap here! Stop pitying servants, numbskull." She flashed an annoyed look towards Splash, who was grinning from ear to ear. "And don't you sit there grinning, Splash!" :Splash simply groaned and rolled over, pretending to snore. :Lifeblood hissed and smacked her hard. "I can do what I want. I am a princess!" she snapped. :Black yawned, as if she hadn't been struck. "Weak, pathetic baby." She cursed at her before sinking into the moss Squirrelflight laid out. :"If I were their mother, I would trounce those ugly little maggots." Heathertail whispered very softly to Squirrelflight. :Squirrelflight nodded, her head feeling heavier than a rock. :Heathertail looked at Squirrelflight warily and began to groom Splash, who was getting plumper. No, not plump; fat. This made Squirrelflight look at her nearly empty belly, noticing the difference. :Heathertail shot her a sympathetic look, and Squirrelflight could nearly hear her thoughts. I may have come from WindClan, but here, we are one. I still feel pity for you. :Suddenly, a guard burst into the den, looking very troubled. "Servant." He said to Squirrelflight emotionlessly. "His Majesty Darkstar wishes to see you." :Squirrelflight's eyes grew wide, and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She followed the guard out of the den, her thoughts muddled and terrified to the point where she wanted to die. But the wished of death did not come. Why does he want to see me? Squirrelflight thought, Surely it isn't... :But Squirrelflight did not finish the thought. She knew all too well what it would be about. :When they finally reached Darkstar's Den beneath the Highledge, the guard drew back. "He only wishes to see you." He explained hesitantly, backing away and then broke into a full sprint. :"C-coward!" She yelled after him in a voice that was clearly choked up with tears. :"Servant?" Squirrelflight's anger stilled as the soft yet dark voice called from inside the den. "Enter." :Squirrelflight had the nagging temptation to run away from the dangerous, murderous cat, but something in her gut told her that she must enter. She took a deep breath and continued past the ferns, preparing herself for the worst. :When she first entered the den, she saw Darkstar chewing on a juicy piece of fish. It wasn't the first pigeon of Newleaf, but the sight of the meat still made her mouth water. :Darkstar looked up from his meal, noticing her, and tossed the remains away into a pile of bones by his nest. He looked at Squirrelflight intently, making her nervous. :"So." He said dully. "You're here." :"Yes sir, I am." She said, her voice shaking. What is going on? :He licked a slimy piece of meat off of his paw, and then turned back to her. "So, three moons ago on the same day tomorrow will be the day I took over your petty little 'Clans'. It was more than a victory; it was an accomplishment. Well, at least for us." He snickered. "But I was thinking that maybe I could have a little celebration." :"That sounds wonderful, your majesty." Squirrelflight said, her tone of voice clearly giving away her true feelings. :Darkstar's whiskers twitched. "And I believe that perhaps a good fight would cut it. A brilliant celebration tactic." :Squirrelflight stared at him blankly. :Darkstar purred maniacally. "Oh, I do enjoy a good fight. Pouncer's death was certainly amusing, and the fight was fantastic." He said, his purr diminishing and his distant eyes suddenly cold. "Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Squirrelflight?" He said mockingly, calling her by her real name. :"Err.. of course not, sir." Squirrelflight said. He knows. Oh, my StarClan. Oh, my StarClan. :"Of course you wouldn't." He said cruelly. "Now, I want you to participate in the fight against my deputy, Blaze." He said, his tone warmer. "Blaze knows that you were to be leader someday, and she would not have any problem knocking out the rest of her already-defeated competition. Then again, I wouldn't mind if she died, either. She doubted my decisions during the earlier killing, but I won't get her for that, especially if you took her out for me. So I wouldn't care to much if either one of you died. It would still be rousingly amusing." :Squirrelflight stood rock-still, wondering how even Darkstar could possibly be this carelessly cruel. :Darkstar yawned. "Now get out of here. The fight starts tomorrow night, and I would get your tail to your den so you can be prepared for it." He closed his eyes. :Squirrelflight padded out of her den. "And if you saw the troubled looks on my guards faces, I wouldn't worry... TOO much, anyway." Darkstar called after her. :Squirrelflight began to pad away from the den, completely dazed, when she heard the voices of Darkstar's Den-Guards behind her. :"Was she asked to fight?" a younger one whispered to a more senior one. :"I don't know." he said, looking disturbed. :"I wouldn't talk about it, if I'se you." Another one said with a slight accent. :It was a relief to know that somewhere, beneath those dark pelts and hearts glazed over with evil's frost, they still had some sympathy. And maybe some doubt against Darkstar. :Oh, StarClan, some of them are on my side! 'Chapter Six: The Ghosts of Ceremonies' Ancient paws of ancient cats pad along a dusty shore. Echoes of the faded cats will bring afterwards back to before. :Night had fallen. The moon was shining brighter than it had in many seasons, but it made Squirrelflight uneasy. :Is it a sign that our ancestors have not abandoned us? Squirrelflight thought, ...or is it just another reminder that tomorrow will be the same day that Darkstar killed my mate and destroyed us all, three moons ago? :Squirrelflight refused to think about it, but sometimes, nagging thoughts never learn. The feeling clung to her chest like an annoying burr that dug it's claws deeper as she tried to release it. :But tonight, the feeling would not last as long as it might have hoped. Tonight was a very special night; it was a night to lift the spirits of the downcast servants, and to show that the clans would never be lost. :The so-called "Servant's Den" was abuzz with the twittering of cats, as well as some laughing. It was so strange to hear such cheer during something so terrible. But the event that would be happening was certainly enough for this much commotion. :The Den hushed when Squirrelflight went to the front of the chatting group of cats, and Squirrelflight began the ancient, slightly modified words of an apprentice ceremony. :"As you all know," Squirrelflight said, "Darkstar has taken control of the Clan cats, and has imprisoned most of them here in the Former ThunderClan camp. But as long as our Ceremonies are still fresh in our minds, we will never be servants. We will be Warriors once again. And since I was Bramblestar's deputy, it is my duty to preform those ceremonies." :Despite the encouragement in those words, it still pained Squirrelflight to say them. It pained her so much. :She swallowed and went on. "And at now, it would be time for my dear Leopardkit to receive her apprentice name. Leopardkit, come here." :The cats parted as Leopardkit bounced through them, her eyes brighter than they had ever been. :"Leopardkit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leopardpaw." She said evenly, refusing to let a glimpse of her despair show. She felt so happy... and yet so sad. "Leopardpaw, your mentor will be... Tigerheart." :There were gasps of shock, but thunderous cheers followed. She had obviously made a popular mentor choice. :Tigerheart looked equally awestruck, but left Ivypool's side and touched noses with Leopardpaw, and he was clearly brimming with happiness. :"I will make you a real warrior, Leopardpaw. No matter what." Tigerheart whispered. :"Tigerheart, you are strong, confident, and brave. Pass on these qualities to my daughter, Leopardpaw." Squirrelflight said, recalling the old words. :"Leopardpaw! Leopardpaw!" The crowd cheered. Leopardpaw looked ready to burst with pride and her chest swelled. Unspoken joy resided in her bright eyes. :Squirrelflight left the front of the crowd and licked the top of Leopardpaw's head. "Oh, Leopardpaw, your father would be so proud of you." she whispered. :The newly named Leopardpaw hardly heard Squirrelflight, and she appeared to be lost in her own head. Squirrelflight didn't blame her happy daughter. Her mind was probably crammed with the overwhelming event. :Squirrelflight slunk to the back of the den, where the frail she-cat Flea was sitting, shaking her head with amazement and bemusement. :"Your customs are a wonder to me," Flea said, purring creakily, "But I can tell that this was an event of great celebration, was it not?" :Squirrelflight nodded. "Yes, in many ways, it is." Her head lowered slightly enough to be noticeable. "But, in other ways..." Her voice trailed off, leaving the rest of the sentence for Flea to decipher. :"I understand how much you and your daughter must miss Bramble''star''." Flea said understandingly, for Squirrelflight had told her a great deal about her dead mate. "But my dear, you must set your grief aside. You have to try to enjoy these little pleasures while they last, and try to let the past be past." :"You don't understand." Squirrelflight retorted softly. :Flea stared straight into Squirrelflight's eyes. "Oh, I understand a great deal more than you think." She said. The amber depths of her eyes blazed with a fierce knowledge, and Squirrelflight felt as if she were falling into them... :Flea averted her eyes, and the fire within them cooled. Squirrelflight turned away with relief. :After what seemed like ages, though it was only actually a couple minutes or so, the den quieted. The excitement of the celebration still hung in the air, but the loudness of it all had hushed as sleep began to triumph. :Flea bid her a good night and slunk past the irresponsible, sleeping guards without much of a problem. Squirrelflight was still amazed and amused that the guards had not been aroused by the cheering. :The only sound that followed were the sound of cats congratulating Leopardpaw once more before sinking into the moss bedding. :As Squirrelflight sat into the moss beside her apprenticed daughter, she felt the sweet sense of safety flood her soul. :But her blood ran cold as she remembered what would be happening the next night; the fight with Blaze, her sworn enemy. :How much longer will I have to stay with my darling, with death staring me in the face at every turn? 'Chapter Seven: Dream Sequence' The spirits' eyes are shining once again. Swim in the fire, walk the path of blame. Never turn away This night will end someday And yet, the sun will never look the same. :Squirrelflight stared into the sunlit sky, purring as it warmed her cold fur for the first time in many moons. :She was padding through a small meadow of fresh, sweet grass, which was brimming with flowers and enormous butterflies that resembled those she had played with as a newborn kitten. From a dappled forest rang the fluting calls of warblers and other birds, and the woodsy scent nearly made Squirrelflight cry with joy. :She no longer felt hungry. Her belly, which before her sleep had been empty, was filled. The taste of woodland squirrel still was vivid on her tongue. As she gazed into a crystalline pool of clean water, she saw that her eyes were not dull with Darkstar's endless torture any more. They were as bright as they had been when she was still a feisty, ever-indigant apprentice, her face youthful and still kit-soft, untangled, untrammeled, free. :From afar, she saw four silhouettes approaching from the leafy woods. They gleamed and glistened with starry mist, their eyes were compassionate and soft, their pelts were laced with moonlight sparks... :Squirrelflight gasped at the sight of them. "Father, Bramblestar, Dovewing! And, oh... Jayfeather!" :She had been surprised most of all to see Jayfeather, who had been killed shortly after that fateful Gathering by Darkstar's lackeys. She was forced to witness the killing, and although she tried to help her blind foster son, she and the remaining cats were held back by the rest of the evil clan. Jayfeather fought, but in the end, there was nothing he could do. Seeing him now- with eyes clear and unclouded- was shocking, but he must have been so excited to be able to see. :Dovewing, alas, shared a similar fate. Not one moon after the devastating defeat, she plotted against Darkstar with her sister Ivypool. Dovewing didn't last the night; an unnamed spy had discovered their plan and brought it immediately to Darkstar. Honorably, Dovewing took all responsibility for their scheme and Ivypool was spared. Dovewing, not so much. She was sentenced to death at moonhigh. :But now, her wounds too were cured. The stars that twinkled in her fur only made her white pelt glow brighter, and her pale honey eyes were welcoming and not wide with horror as they had been on the night her life was taken. "Hello, Squirrelflight." She said. :Firestar came foreward next. True to his name, his orange fur seemed like fire in the sunlight. "My daughter." He murmured proudly, touching noses with her. :Bramblestar brushed up against Squirrelflight, their tails entwining. "Oh, Squirrelflight, I've missed you so much." He purred before rejoining his StarClan companions. :Squirrelflight stared at them. "I thought StarClan abandoned us." She said, letting the scantest trace of bitterness creep into her mew. :Dovewing blinked. "Because we think you aren't worth saving?" She meowed. "Oh, no, Squirrelflight, it's not that at all! Do you really think we're that cruel?" :"My daughter," Firestar whispered sympathetically, "We haven't left the clans to die, no matter how it may seem. StarClan doesn't watch your pain without a heart; we are as shaken and horrified by these past moons as you and the other warriors." His bright green eyes tapered to the length of a claw, glimmering like firelight. "Darkstar will pay for all his wrongs, fate will see to that, perhaps with some help from claws and teeth." :Dovewing's gaze wandered back to the forest, whose leaves were still spattered with gold (as if with blood, Squirrelflight noticed). "A special visitor," Dovewing explained, "has come a long way to give you this prophecy. Embrace what she has to say, don't shun her because of past wrongs." :From the mottled grove came another shape into the imaginary meadow. :Squirrelflight's heart thudded to a screeching halt. How could she forget that calico-and-white fur, which had once been caked with blood from the torture of her own mate's claws? :Pouncer! :Her mouth gaped open at the unexpected appearance of the former Pureblood, even though it must have looked incredibly silly. Squirrelflight could hardly believe that this cat... this cat who's death she was mostly responsible for... was going to give her a prophecy. When she is a victim of yet another one of my horrible lies, Squirrelflight thought sadly. :But Pouncer did not appear to be hostile because of what had transpired at the time of her cruel death. The only expression the she-cat wore was that of tenderness, a gentle emotion Squirrelflight had never seen on her indifferent, callous face. That was most puzzling of all. :Pouncer stared at Squirrelflight for a short moment longer, then sighed. "Well, we meet once more." :Squirrelflight nodded. "I... I assume that they told you I was the one who created that fatal lie?" :"Yes, they did." Pouncer agreed, flicking her tail towards the StarClan cats, who watched on silently. "But I do not blame you for what you did." :"What?" Squirrelflight gasped in disbelief. "B-but I killed you! How could you forgive and forget so easily?" :Pouncer shook her head no. "Squirrelflight." She said gravely, "You have had a very powerful destiny since the moment you opened your eyes. From your first journey to the lake, to your fostering of Jayfeather and Lionblaze, and even beyond to Darkstar's hatred and Leopardpaw's birth, the clans would not be where they are if it weren't for you. If you had met your end at Darkstar's claws that day, all hope would have been lost and the world would have been shrouded in eternal darkness; but you lived, and now there is hope. I am proud to have died for you, Blood of fire." :Blood of fire? Squirrelflight was about to ask Pouncer what she meant, but she flicked her tail, indicating silence. :Pouncer's eyes closed, and that was when the dream intensified. Without warning, the air began to heat up around Squirrelflight, as if invisible fire suddenly ignited in the sky. A tingling of electricity shuddered up and down her spine, and her paws started to vibrate with what felt like raw power. The earth rumbled deep in its core, and the world began to shake with the quickening wind! :The pureblood's closed eyes opened, revealing glowing white spheres of pure light. "Blood of fire, You have shaped the past of the clans." She shouted, her voice a thundering echo. "Now it is time to begin the future!" :Future... :Future... :Future... 'Chapter Eight: SkyFire' When flames rise and meet two sides The Kin of Fire will meet the Kin of Fire. But only blood both pure and true can end this starless night. Category:DSfics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate